


4 Times Tony Saw Thor Get Pranked by Loki and 1 Time Loki Pranked Him

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: Loki One Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (you'll understand later ;)), 5+1 Things, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), I Wrote This Because I Was Bored, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Pranks, Loki is an avenger and lives in avenger tower, My Canon, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Loki (Marvel), Short One Shot, The Avengers all live in the tower, Thor (Marvel) Gets Pranked, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark gets pranked, Tony Stark-centric, even though he pranks, even though it's 4 not 5, he helps loki prank, not following the timeline at all, prank aftermath, they don't harm anyone, thor's room probably smells, though he has no idea what pranking is, though tony would beg to differ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: 4 times Tony sees the aftermath of Loki pranking Thor, and 1 time Loki pranks him
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Tony Stark & Thor
Series: Loki One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805005
Kudos: 57





	4 Times Tony Saw Thor Get Pranked by Loki and 1 Time Loki Pranked Him

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's me, writing a whole new almost 1,000 word fic instead of writing the next chapter of one of my WIPs.  
> Enjoy this crack I wrote while I had a headache.

1

Tony was sipping on his coffee when Thor walked into the kitchen, he thought nothing of it until he saw that Thor had a piece of duct tape on his mouth.

“Hey Thor,” he called, Thor turned around, “what’s that on your face?”

Thor hummed and pointed to his mouth, right. Thor couldn’t speak.

“Oh yeah, I’ll get you something to write with. J? Where is something to write with?” 

His A.I. pointed him in the direction of a drawer which held a notebook and some pens, (Where did he get paper from in the first place?) and handed them to Thor. Thor opened the notebook to an empty page and began to write. He turned the notebook back to Tony and it read, “ _My brother told me that there is a Midgardian creature which steals your teeth as you sleep, and I wish to keep my teeth_.”

So Loki was pranking Thor. Well, he’d hate to ruin a good prank.

“You’re never heard of the Bone Snatcher?” Thor shook his head. “He steals your bones while you sleep, usually he takes your teeth because they're easy to steal, but one time I heard this kid got his entire arm stolen.” 

Thor’s eyes widened, and he wrote furiously in the notebook. Turning it to Tony he read, “ _I knew not Midgard had such an awful creature_.”

Tony shrugged and took another sip of his coffee, “well you haven’t been on Earth very long.”

Thor left, a look of grim determination on his face. 

_Weird_. Tony thought, as he took another sip from his coffee.

* * *

2

The next time Tony saw Thor his face was covered in whip cream. 

“Ah, Thor, you okay?” He asked.

Thor sighed, “my brother always was fond of tricking me, but now he has learned the art of the Midgardian ‘pranks’ and he wishes to use me to test his ‘pranks’.” 

Tony snorted, “well, I hope he’s only pranking you.”

“I merely hope his ‘pranks’ do not turn malicious.” 

Tony shook his head, “Earth pranks aren’t based on being mean, they’re just annoying.”

“I hope.” Thor said solemnly, and left.

Tony grimaced, he hopes too. 

* * *

3

Thor stomped into the living room looking like he was going to murder someone, and Tony sure hoped it wasn’t him.

“Who did this!” He demanded, pointing towards his hair, which was now a hot pink.

Clint bit his hand to stop from laughing, “I don’t know Thor, how about you ask the only person who’s brave enough to enter your rooms.”

Thor narrowed his eyes, “where is Loki?”

“I have _no_ idea.” Said a voice to his left, he was _sure_ no one was sitting next to him.

“Loki,” Thor growled, “change my hair back.”

Loki grinned, “I used the Midgardian way to color your hair. I believe the box said it will last four to six weeks.”

Thor lunged at Loki, who was an illusion, and fell to the floor.

Another Loki appeared behind Thor. “Honestly, I think you look _much_ better.”

Thor’s hand went to touch Loki’s leg, only for the illusion to disappear. He grunted and stood, leaving the living room and making his way to- Tony assumed- his bathroom.

* * *

4

“MY POP-TARTS!” Thor yelled, slamming the fridge door, “WHERE ARE THEY!”

Steve, the good natured guy that he is, tried to calm Thor down, only to get pushed out of the way. Like Steve, Thor pushed over every chair, couch, and table looking for his Pop-Tarts, only to come back to the kitchen looking defeated.

“I cannot find them.” Thor sighed, as he walked over to the fridge. “I have checked everywhere-” Thor froze.

“What?” Tony asked, craning his head to look at what Thor was looking at.

Thor grabbed whatever was in there and threw it onto the ground, slamming the fridge door for the second time that day. 

Once Thor was out of the room Tony walked over to where Thor threw what was in the fridge, it was a box of Pop-Tarts with a sticky-note attached to it. Tony leaned down to read what the box said and laughed.

“What is it?” Bruce asked from where he was sitting at the table.

“Look!” Tony said once he was able to take a breath.

Sighing, Bruce walked over to where Tony was laughing, and then got a box of Pop-Tarts with a sticky-note attached to it shoved in his face. Picking up the sticky-note, he read;

_I believe you were looking for these_.

- _Loki_

* * *

+1

Thor was grinning ear to ear when he walked into the kitchen.

Tony glanced around to everyone else at the table who was looking pointedly away, _fine he_ ’ _ll_ _ask_. “Hey Thor, what’s got you happy?”

“Loki gave me Oreos!” He said brightly, waving a box of Oreos in Tony’s face.

“Oh,” He eyed the Oreos, “can I have one?”

Thor frowned, “but only a few, my brother got these as a gift for me.”

“Alright, yeah.” He said distractedly, picking Oreos out of the container.

“That is enough.” Thor said tightly, eyeing the seven Oreos he took.

“Okay, okay,” he placed six Oreos on the table, and took a bite out of the last one in his hand, “there your Oreos, I get that- OH MY GOD WHAT IS IN THIS!” He spit out the Oreo, dropping the one in his hand. “WHAT IS IN THAT!” He looked up to see Thor with a shit-eating grin, “wait, Thor you said Loki gave you these-” he nodded- “then…”

Thor chuckled and slapped his shoulder, “you have been ‘pranked’!”

He couldn’t believe this, Thor pranked him, _Thor_. 

Seemingly able to read his thoughts Thor said, “I had not done it alone, in fact it was Loki’s idea.”

So it was Loki pranked him then, let’s see how he likes to have his tea with salt in it. 


End file.
